Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a galvanoscanner.
Related Art
Conventionally, a laser welding device including a laser head having a galvanoscanner at the leading end of an arm of a multi-axis robot has been known. Herein, galvanoscanner is a device including two mirrors which are rotatable about two rotation axes orthogonal to each other, respectively, and scans a laser beam emitted from a laser light source by rotationally driving these mirrors by servomotors.
However, in the butt-welding, etc. of workpieces, for example, there are cases requiring a large weld width. In contrast, when enlarging the beam diameter of a laser beam, the favorable weld quality is no longer obtained due to the energy density of the laser beam declining. Therefore, weaving welding which secures the weld width by oscillating a laser beam having a small beam diameter at high speed in a direction straddling the butt-welded part is performed, by way of controlling the angles of the Galvano mirrors at high speed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H09-174266